1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds, insecticidal, acaricidal, nematicidal compositions and fungicidal compositions for agricultural and horticultural uses, said compositions containing said compounds as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, many insecticidal and acaricidal agents as well as fungicidal agents for agricultural and horticultural uses have been developed, and some of them have been put into practical use. These drugs have contributed to saving works for controlling and preventing pests and blights (or diseases); increasing productivity of agricultural and horticultural crops, domestic cattles and domestic fowls, as well as for improving environments to prevent epidemics.
However, pests and blights (diseases) have become resistant to these drugs and, thus, the effects thereof have not fully been exhibited.
From this viewpoint, there has been a demand for developing novel drugs having superior insecticidal and fungicidal properties.
Compounds which are similar to those of the invention are described in the publications given below. Representatives thereof are illustrated below: ##STR9##
(1) Japanese Pat. Laid-open Publication No. Sho 51-118768 discloses Compound A and the analogues thereof as intermediates for synthesizing medical drugs, wherein the substituent at 4-position of the 2(1H)-pyridone is restricted to an alkylamino group.
(2) European Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 216541 and Japanese Pat. Laid-open Publication No. Sho 61-72754 disclose that Compounds B and the analogues thereof are useful as an active ingredient of insecticides, wherein the substituent at 1-position of 2(1H)-pyridone is restricted to benzene ring and the substituent at 4-position thereof is restricted to CF.sub.3 group. Thus, these compounds are different in chemical structure from those of the present invention.
(3) West German Pat. Laid-open Publication Nos. 3439363 and 3605002 disclose that Compounds C are useful as an active ingredient of insecticidal and acaricidal agents, wherein the substituent at 6-position of the 4(3H)-pyridazinone is phosphate radical. Thus, compositions containing same are classified into so-called organophosphorous insecticides, and the compounds described therein are different from those of the present invention with respect to chemical structure and mechanism of insecticidal action.
(4) Japanese Pat. Laid-open Publication No. Sho 54-5995 discloses that Compounds D are useful as an active ingredient of herbicides. Therefore, the compounds described therein are different from those of the invention with respect to uses. Moreover, the substituent at 6-position of thienopyridiminone in the structure of the Compounds D is restricted to an alkyl group.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 4634690 discloses that Compounds E are useful as an active ingredient of insecticidal, acaricidal and nematicidal compositions. These compounds, however, are different in chemical structure from those of the present invention because the substituent at 6-position of the 4(3H)-pyrimidinone ring of Compound E is restricted to an alkyl group.
(6) Japanese Pat. Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-41466 discloses that Compounds F are useful as an active ingredient of herbicides. These compounds are different from those of the invention with respect to both their uses and chemical structure.
(7) Japanese Pat. Laid-open Publication No. Sho 61-145167 discloses that Compound G have an anti-tumor activity. These compounds are different from those of the present invention also in chemical structure.
(8) West German Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 3522805 discloses that Compounds H are useful as an active ingredient of herbicides. Therefore, the compounds described therein are different from those of the present invention in their uses. Moreover, the former compounds are different from the latter in chemical structure because the radical R" in the substituent (SR") at 4-position of the 2(1H)-pyrimidinone of the Compounds H is restricted to an alkyl, an alkenyl or an alkynyl group.
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,197 discloses that Compounds I are useful as an intermediate for synthesizing a herbicide. These is no description therein as to the biological action of the intermediate. These compounds are different also in chemical structure from those of the invention because the sbustituent at 4-position of the Compounds I is restricted to SCH.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.5 radical.
(10) U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,345 discloses that Compounds J are useful as an active ingredient of herbicides. The compounds described therein are different from those of the present invention with respect to both their uses and chemical structure.
(11) European Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 35333 discloses that Compounds K are useful as an intermediate for synthesizing a herbicide. There is no description therein as to the biological action of the intermediate itself. The Compounds K are differnet in chemical structure from those of the present invention because the substituent at 5-position of the former compounds is restricted to SCH.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.5 radical.